Sorcerer
"A person who has something special within them." — Found of the Sorcerer. Sorcerers are classified as the medics(light), the elemental users, and the Guardians of the Central Land. They practice their chosen element magic. There are six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Dark. There is also a seventh element that no Sorcerer, except for the founder, holds: Lightning. The Fire elemental users can control fire as well as cause explosions. The Water elemental users can control water as well as freeze water and melt ice. The Earth elemental users can control the earth (rocks and plants) as well as communicate with Mother Nature. The Air elemental users can control air and wind as well as levitate in mid-air. The Light elemental users can control light as well as heal others. The Dark elemental users can control the darkness and one of the most dangerous to control. The Lightning elemental users use lightning-like attacks, but only the Founder holds this element. In battles, Sorcerers can summon soul familiars to assist them. In history, a group of Sorcerers barricaded the Central Land in the Eternal World because they were protecting something hidden in the Central Land before the race of humans came together in diversity. Rankings E-Rank Apprentice (Rookie): Apprentices are the beginners of this class. They assist with the higher ranks to learn magic. Every E-Rank Apprentices receive a beginner's wand. D-Rank Conjurer: Conjurers practice magic with the element that suits them. Their weapons will be summon at this level when they need them. The first time they summon their weapons, there will be a change in design and increase skill. C-Rank Enchanter: Enchanters who obtain this rank are able to summon a soul familiar at Stage I. They train even more with their element magic. At this time, their weapons will increase in skill. B-Rank Wizard: Wizards' magic are more powerful than any other classes. Their soul familiar will grow more powerful at Stage II. Their weapons will increase in skill even more as well a change in their wand to a cane that suit them best. A-Rank '''Necromancer (Instructor):' Necromancers continued their training as well as studies in order to be an Instructor of this class. They are more experienced controlling their magic. Their soul familiar grows more stronger at Stage III. If needed a medic(light) in battle, Necromancer are more likely to be chosen; also, they are the most important class in a battle due to the fact that they can summon soul familiars and can use elemental magic for benefits. Their weapons will increase in skill as well a change in their cane. If desire, their current chosen canes will be change to staff. '''S-Rank Diviner (Master):' Diviners experienced more in skill in order to obtain this rank. They assist in protecting high named families and completing difficult missions when given to them. The S-Rank Diviners can be chosen to be in guilds of different lands to assist and protect the people and land. Their weapons increase in skill even greater than ever as well changes in the design of their chosen weapons to hand magic or a book. SS-Rank Emperor/Empress: Emperors/Empresses are the top rank of the Sorcerer class. They mastered all of their training and skill in order to receive this rank. They are highly praised and most likely to lead guilds. Their chosen weapons will be max in skill and the design will be final. The Magicians Founder *Command Sergeant Major Tobias Masters *Sandra Philmore Instructors *Unknown Rookies *Lisa Cross *David & Catherine Dang *Isabella Florence *Alexander Jean VI *Diana Kays *Seth Lunettes *Rosalina Rose *Daiki Sakurai *Annabelle Sanderson *Riku Sasaki *William Stiger *Jon To